


Traitor

by genop0ke



Series: Friday Drabbles [7]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul is a traitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

"You betrayed our cause, Paul Vore. Do you realize the consequences of betrayal?" The cold, emotionless voice of Tord Larsen drones in an intimidating, angered manner. Simply looking into his eyes tells that any bias from the fact him and Paul were friends once is completely absent, as if they had never been that close at all. He rests a red, metallic hand on the trembling shoulder of Patryk Dupske, hands gripping a firearm so tightly his knuckles are white. "You know what to do to traitors, right, Dupske? Why the hesitation?"

"I-..." His voice is hoarse with unshed tears, cheeks flushed and breaths unsteady. His voice cracks, warm irises refusing to contact with cold brown ahead of him. "Sir, I... I love him, he couldn't have-"

"Traitors get killed. Pull the trigger, or I'll pull it for you."

Paul lowers his head, as if to hide discoloration and blemishing from being battered as prior punishment. He gives off a hearty sigh, shuddering and glancing shortly to his lover. "Just.. Just do it, liefde. You're better off without me, right?"

A tear drips down Patryk's cheek, then another. He evens out his breath, raising the gun, a handgun. "...I... alright." His finger presses the trigger.

"...actually, you know what?" With hands bound behind his back, Paul lunges forward, butting the firing gun away with his head. "I'm not dying! I can't die! I'm your best pilot, aren't I?!"

Growling, Tord shoves Patryk aside and grabs Paul by the hair with a hiss. "You aren't my best. You crashed a plane. You nearly killed us. You betrayed us. You'd still know you're completely useless if I never took you in out of pity." He's scarily serious, snatching the gun away and shoving the smoking end of the muzzle below Paul's chin. It's like he's completely different than the friendly ally they often casually spoke with over coffee on days where not much was done.

Paul's eyes widen. "...sir..? You don't really think of me like that, do you?"

"Do you really think I ever thought you were anything but a complete moron? Look me in the eyes. I want to watch the life fade from your ugly mug."

"Sir, what's gotten into you?!" Patryk cries, trying to pull him away from the traitor. "You don't act like this with anyone else we have to-"

"Stay out of this." He kicks Patryk away.

Bang.

Tord tosses Paul away from himself, nonchalantly wiping blood from his hands and gun onto the red of his uniform. He pulls out and lights a cigar, gesturing to the other living soldier in the room. "Clean this up. Dispose of the body."

After Tord leaves, Patryk lets out a wail and kneels by Paul's body. He shivers, trying to wipe blood off of the other's lifeless face. "...Paul... I'm... I'm so sorry..." He hugs him close, sobbing to himself before doing as he was ordered.

"I'm so sorry."


End file.
